


Embracing The New Queen

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa's finally become Queen of Arendelle. At a party in her honour, she and Anna catch up... and share a long-awaited warm hug. (Elsanna, Fluff, Canon, Based on a pic by Lorelei Lilly Princess)





	Embracing The New Queen

For the past thirteen years of her life, Elsa had been waiting for this moment. A chance to be with her sister again, a chance to renew their old bond. Of course, today was her coronation, after all, a day that should have held higher significance to her, but the only thing that was on Elsa's mind was her sister.

After being forced apart from her after the accident, Elsa had missed Anna so very much. She had spent all these years trying to control her powers and even though she had nearly mastered them, she knew that it would take time for Anna to understand them again.

Elsa knew Anna had missed her deeply and she regretted that. She only hoped that tonight would be the start of a new beginning for both of them.

After a coronation ceremony that took much longer than Elsa would have liked, there was a grand ball held in her honour that evening, all the nobles and common folk who had attended the celebration being there to wish her well. All Elsa cared about was seeing Anna again.

She had caught a few glimpses of her during the ceremony, wearing a gorgeous green ball gown that exposed much of her freckled arms and shoulders. Elsa had wished to be wearing a dress like that, instead of the stiff, uncomfortable dress she was wearing.

While it looked very regal, Elsa felt the colours a little dull. The arms and bodice felt too tight around her skin, although, Elsa knew there was a reason for that.

 _Not after tonight_ , She thought.  _Not ever again._

Soon, the ball was underway and Elsa was brought before her people, walking onto the main stage in a very graceful fashion. As she paused and smiled at the guests, her sister Anna stumbled to her side, in a rather adorable and awkward manner.

The queen smiled at the sight of her sister. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other, and what a perfect opportunity this was: Anna looked stunning in her dress.

"Hi," she said.

Anna looked around, momentarily confused. "Huh?" After a moment, it dawned on her that Elsa was, in fact, speaking to her, and she looked at her sister with mild surprise. "Hi me?"

The new queen giggled, nodding in her sister's direction. She had clearly gotten cuter over these years. She smiled, nodding in greeting. "You look beautiful, Anna."

The princess looked away, slightly blushing. "Thank you... you're beautifuller though!" her eyes immediately widened. "Well, um, I mean, you don't look fuller. What I'm trying to say-I'm just so awkward, and you're gorgeous-wait, what?"

Elsa couldn't help giggling again. Anna was so cute when she was flustered like this. She knew that her sister hadn't changed much over the years. She was still the same adorable little princess she had promised to care for all those years ago.

And yet, when she looked into Anna's eyes, she could see that the princess was being genuine in her opinion. Elsa may have thought her dress was uncomfortable, but to her little sister, she looked like some sort of divine goddess.

Some part of Elsa wanted to keep Anna back, but she didn't care. No parents were there to tell her to keep herself apart from Anna now. There was only them, only the two sisters.

Anna looked around the room for a moment. "It's warmer than I thought," she remarked.

"Yes, it is," Elsa agreed. She wanted to just throw her arms around Anna and hug her tightly right now, but she wasn't sure if she should-not at this very moment, anyway.

There was more than just the warmth of the room the new queen was feeling. She could slowly feel her heart beating softer, quicker. Her cheeks were a rosy pink. If she didn't know better, she was practically falling in love... or maybe that's just what it was.

Looking out with Anna, Elsa saw dozens of guests all dancing and talking with each other. All of them wanted to see her, to speak to the new queen, but Elsa had only eyes for her sister.

"Are all parties going to be like this?" Anna wondered. Since the two had been separated as children, there had been hardly any formal occasions in the castle and hardly anyone had visited them at all. No suitors or relatives from abroad. There had only been the two of them, their parents and the few servants that remained.

Elsa didn't know how to respond. While she had been trained for this her whole life, it was still a fresh experience for her. Still, she had to give her sister some sort of answer. "Most likely," she said.

Anna looked at Elsa. "I...I've really missed you, Elsa," she said. "I never thought I'd get to see you again."

The Queen blushed softly. "I've... missed you too." She had thought Anna would have probably been distant from her after all this time, but here she was, eyeing her with adoration. They had missed each other so very very much.

Without hesitation, Elsa suddenly threw her guilt aside. To hell with concealing, don't feel. She needed to be with her sister again. Her heart was full of pure, unconditional love, and that love needed to be expressed. She then rushed up to Anna and wrapping her arms around Anna's body, holding the young girl close to her.

Gasping softly, Anna felt her head being placed against Elsa's chest, before closing her eyes and sighing. She then curled up in Elsa's embrace and closed her eyes.

Gloved fingers threaded through Anna's hair, as Elsa softly shed a few tears, cuddling Anna on the stage. "Oh, gods... Anna I've missed you so so very much... I can't make up for being apart all these years, but I'm here for you no."

Anna embraced Elsa as well. "Promise that you won't leave again?" she asked, her voice quivering as if she were about to cry.

"I promise," Elsa answered softly. "I'll always be here with you."

Part of Elsa wanted to tell Anna everything right there and then, but she knew that the best thing, for now, was to just enjoy being Anna again. It would take time, but Elsa knew it would work out for them both in the end. She kept holding Anna close to her, gently enjoying her smaller form pressed against her own.

Anna smushed her cheek on Elsa's chest, purring softly. She then sniffed the air around them, picking up a distinctive scent. "Hey... do you smell something?"

Elsa looked around, sniffing as well. "Gosh, yes... that's an amazing smell." She pulled out of the warm hug, continuing to sniff the air. "It's... chocolate."

Suddenly, the young princess had an idea to take advantage of the situation. She rubbed her stomach, feeling very peckish. "Hey... you wanna go have some?"

Her sister thought for a moment. She knew that as queen she would have to watch her figure a little more, but a few pieces of chocolate wouldn't hurt her. She smiled at her sister. "Sure... it will be just like when we were kids."

"Bet I can eat more than you!" Anna then teased, grinning with pride.

Elsa laughed. "Is that a challenge for your new queen, Princess Anna? If so... then I humbly accept." She then booped Anna's nose. "And you should prepare to lose badly."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Coronation day cuteness! Based on art by Lorelei :3


End file.
